Problem: Add. $\begin{aligned} 589{,}003& \\ \underline{+70{,}409}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} 589{,}003& \\ \underline{+70{,}409}& \\ 659{,}412 \end{aligned}$